


Passion

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [20]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would do us no good if we got caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

“Ungh,” leaves his throat as I push against him harder. I told him to keep it down. So far he had kept that promise.

 

His fingers are digging into my arms as he bites down on his lower lip to keep himself from crying out.

 

His breathing is uneven and heavy. Luckily to heavy pour of rain is covering that.

 

I'm not any better.

 

My hands are on his hips, both supporting and keeping him there, as I thrust into him.

 

His legs are around my waist and I can feel the muscles flex with the actions of our passion.

 

Finally his resolve breaks and he lets out a breathy moan.

 

He is too far gone to care or notice.

 

I kiss him to muffle all of the rest.

 

It would do us no good if we got caught.

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
